


Abriendo los ojos del amor.

by Sakumi_Miyazaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angustía, Dolor, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Guerra, Lemon, Romance, Sex, Sexo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakumi_Miyazaki/pseuds/Sakumi_Miyazaki
Summary: Durante la batalla Sasuke perdió algo más que la vista, perdió las ganas de vivir, perdió su identidad. Sakura lo ayudará a descubrir que sus ojos no son los únicos que pueden mostrarle una nueva forma de vivir. Pero cuidado... esta guerra todavía no ha terminado y el Uchiha gano algo... que le pueden arrebatar en cualquier segundo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fueran, Sasori jamás hubiera muerto. Nada de lo publicado aquí se hace con fines de lucro, mera e insana diversión•
> 
> #Para saber mejor las fechas de actualización pueden buscarme por el mismo nombre en Facebook: Sakumi Miyazaki.
> 
> Pareja(s): Sasu-Saku

.

**Capítulo 1: Impulsos involuntarios.**

El choque de sus armas se manifestó en una pequeña ráfaga de chakra que se expandió a su alrededor como una fugaz destello de energía, enjaulando un enérgico sonido y un centelleo que afilo hasta sus propios sentidos, ambos, en una puesta en común que hace años no lograban, no quisieron saber lo que había a su alrededor, ni lo que sucedía, probablemente, ni siquiera lo que sentían.

Sus ojos denotaban rabia e ira en partes equipares, no solo el uno por otro, sino por la situación en la que estaban envueltos; gruñeron internamente, como bestias enclaustradas en cárceles imaginarias; esta era una batalla retardada por las circunstancias, una y otra vez, ambos lo sabían, pero aun así, _ahora_ , sus aspiraciones y sus sentimientos no rememoraban lo mismo, ya no esperaban la simple revancha, era la vida _o la muerte_.

-Idiota

Pero había uno de los dos bandos que no estaba del mejor ánimo, _estaban en su camino_ , se interponían, como siempre, en sus objetivos, y precisamente el jinchūriki estaba interviniendo en los planes del último poseedor del Sharingan, _otra vez_ , el azabache no podía explicar lo jodidamente hastiado que estaba de perder el tiempo ahí, y de todos los personajes que se encontraban tratando de impedir lo inevitable. Los destajos de atención que pudo brindarle alguna vez a ese lazo que los unía estaban completamente desmembrados, quemados y desgarrados, hundidos hasta las cenizas de _su pasado._

-Bastardo

Sus palabras traspasaron el viento, Sasuke, infinitamente cabreado, estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que estaba teniendo en esos instante con el rubio que tenía delante suyo, sus ojos rojos le calaban los huesos, pero no había porqué demostrarlo, eso se clavaba solo en el fondo de su agitado corazón.

El hijo de Minato en una situación símil, el hecho de que la persona que tenía delante suyo hubiera sido su mejor amigo, ahora, era más que irrelevante, obviamente la palabra " _antes_ " estaba bien puesta, ahora ese ser lleno de odio que estaba peleando con él no era su amigo, _no, ya no lo era_ ; hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser algo para él; al menos seguía repitiéndoselo hasta el hastió, para que su cerebro se coordinara con su corazón _por cansancio._

- _"¿Dónde carajo están los mal nacidos ancianos del consejo_?" –Pensó el azabache con cara de repugnancia, sus labios se fruncieron mientras despistaba la atención para mirar por los alrededores.

-¡Sasuke! Mírame cuando… ¡Te estoy hablando! –Volvió a chistar el rubio, atracado de no ser tomado en cuenta.

-Tus estúpidas razones no pueden importarme menos, déjame en paz –Gruñó pasando completamente de él, se había acabado el juego, podía volver después a cortarlo en dos, o tres. Ahora tenía otros planes.

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo puedes ser así con nosotros? –Chilló entre dientes, incluso después de gruñir en su interior que ya no le importaba, seguía buscando en él vestigios de humanidad- Después de que esta fue la aldea en la que naciste –Soltó con rabia, a sabiendas que era una vuelta en el infinito, una y otra vez, ese desgastado argumento, _totalmente inútil._

-Y la aldea que destruyo mi vida también –Susurró simplemente, vibrante y frívolo con toda la carga emocional que tenía esa frase saliendo de sus labios.

-… -No le quedo más que guardar silencio, ante algo que tenía parte de cierto.

Pues esa pelea no era entre ellos…

_Era de todos._

* * *

 

-¿¡Danzo!? –Gritó fuera de sí la rubia.

-Si Princesa Tsunade, no pongas esa cara de sorpresa –Dijo el anciano, su presencia había tomado un aura aterradora, una que crecía abismalmente a cada segundo.

-¿Pero... Por qué? –Intentó expresar a media voz.

-Secretos, querida –Susurró fríamente mirándola con el Sharingan destellante en su ojo derecho, una mueca similar a una retorcida sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro.

-Tú… -Pretendió decir pero el sujeto desapareció ante sus ojos.

Shizune totalmente en shock tuvo que retomar la poca cordura que aún le quedaba para curar el brazo de una descolocada Hokage, la cual seguía manteniendo la vista puesta en el lugar donde segundos antes estaba el sujeto que le había quitado el aliento, agitó la cabeza. Habían pasado la barrera de lo cuerdo hace muchísimo tiempo, pero definitivamente…

-Esto ya se salió de control –Murmuró a la pelinegra la cual solo aparto la mirada.

* * *

 

-Vamos Sakura-san, no es necesario, ya estoy mejor –Señaló el chico de cejas pobladas con una mueca de dolor- No te extralimites.

-¡Da igual! –Gritó encolerizada, dejándolo rápidamente mudo, mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo el chakra de la chica pasar por su pierna.

Llevaba más de 15 minutos tratando de cerrar por completo la herida que tenía Lee, un jutsu destruyo casi por completo la pierna del admirador más ferviente de Maito Gai, pero como buena ninja-médico que era, había podido reconstruir el hueso de su pierna casi por completo, pero aún no era lo suficientemente perfecto como para que el chico no se desangrara apenas dejara de tocarlo, no lo suficiente para volver a pelear. El descaso no se escuchaba hace mucho tiempo en ese lugar, todos lo tenían claro.

-Sakura –Susurró una voz algo agitada y temblorosa tras ella, la chica volteó- Ayuda-me

-¿Q-que sucede Gai-sensei? -Musitó la peli-rosa preocupada, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, mientras lo miraba de entre ojo.

-No… no soy yo… es a TenTen por favor –Dijo suplicante, sujetaba su hombro derecho con fuerza, como si al soltarlo este fuese a caerse- Te lo ruego, debe ser rápido.

-Pero… –Miró a Lee, su trabajo de reconstrucción de tejidos había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para, finalmente, detener la hemorragia, pero obviamente no para volver a la batalla.

-Tranquila Sakura-san yo ya estoy bien… –Sonrió débilmente pero la preocupación inundaba cada detalle de su rostro, se levantó con dificultad del suelo- Estoy casi como nuevo gracias a ti…pero por favor, ayuda a TenTen.

-Está bien –Se levantó e indico con la cabeza a Gai para que le enseñara a donde ir.

-Gracias –Con preocupación forjo una media sonrisa, para luego girar al escenario tras él.

El dolor no tenía cabida en esos momentos, sin importar cuan destrozado estuviese, debía volver a la batalla.

_Y él lo sabía._

* * *

 

-¡Sasuke joder! –Gritó enraizado el chico oji-azul intentando darle alcance y posicionarse delante de él.

-Cállate maldición –Respondió hirviendo de rabia al sentir que él rubio no lo dejaba avanzar hacia su objetivo- Muévete…

-¡No! Es la última vez Sasuke, estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida –Sus ojos se entrecerraron angustiado de saber que sus intentos seguían siendo invalidados, lo sabía, lo notaba segundo tras segundo.

-¿Qué vida? ¡¿Cuál es la vida de la que estás hablando?! –Rugió alterado, con un brazo cargado de chakra lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo lejos de él dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso, el Uzumaki ni siquiera pudo prever la velocidad de ese ataque, impactando directamente contra el suelo.

-Uchiha Sasuke –Susurró una voz cerca de él, cargada de burla y repulsión.

El Uchiha menor volteó y miró al hombre que tenía cerca, y sonrió, aireado y rabioso, con furia sus ojos se entrecerraron filosos, ahí, ese tipo, el que comenzó todo esto, y el que lo iba a terminar, volvió a ampliar su sonrisa, sádico; casi como si hubieran traído a su presa justo delante de sus narices para ahorrarle el trabajo de buscarlo, de perseguirlo como un gato a un asqueroso ratón.

-Vaya, no parezco caerte muy bien ¿No? –Murmuró irónico alzando una de sus manos en gesto falsamente modesto.

-Hmp ¿Que pregunta estúpida es esa? –Emitió con voz agria desenvainado su Katana- Te mataré aquí y ahora.

El anciano sonrió, no podía esperar otra cosa de aquel mocoso, era como si cada bocado de aire que respiraba estuviera cargado de su insensatez, activó su Sharingan sin siquiera mover un musculo; Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y ¿extrañado?, no estaba preparado para ver eso, Danzo sonrió, mordaz por la cara deformada del chico que tenía delante de él, como cumpliendo su objetivo de envenenar a su cazador.

-¿Sorprendido?

-¿Por q… -Intentó decir con la boca seca de la impresión.

-Eso no importa –Dijo lanzándole una ráfaga de shuriken impregnados de chakra, ninguna conversación era realmente necesaria en esos momentos.

Sasuke los esquivó saltando hacia un costado, pero a duras penas, la sorpresa estaba comiéndose los pocos nervios que aún tenía en el cuerpo, decidió que lo más sano era no buscar más respuestas a un sin sentido. Ahora tenía que matarlo, destrozarlo en miles de pedazos, eliminarlo del mapa para siempre, igual como por su mano había perecido su clan.

* * *

 

-Naruto –Susurró con suavidad, mientras llegaba de un salto a su lado, su rostro estaba completamente sudoroso y sucio.

-Sakura-chan –Dijo el chico mirándola preocupado –Él no…

-No importa –Acumuló el poco chakra que le quedaba para poder acomodar la costilla que el rubio tenía rota, poniéndose de rodillas al lado de este, ignorando todo lo demás. Cumpliendo su misión.

-Ahh –Cerró los ojos sintiendo el chakra deslizarse por sus huesos, sonrió sutilmente para su compañera- Gracias Sakura-chan…

-Uhmm –Emitió sin ganas, mientras el sudor lentamente caía por su frente hasta su mentón.

Después de curar lo mejor que podía gracias a su condición a Naruto, ladeo la cabeza levemente, a una distancia más que prudente, Sasuke y el anciano del consejo peleaban, no podía distinguir claramente sus movimientos, su vista estaba nublada, sus ojos no podían enfocar lo suficientemente bien para ver los rápidos movimientos de ambos. Pero claramente había uno que tenía más ventaja sobre otro, no era tonta. No necesitaba verlo más claro para saberlo.

_...Lo mataran…_

_… Va a morir…_

_… Él es más rápido…_

_…Más fuerte…._

_…Sasuke-kun va…_

-"¡Cállate!" –Le gritó mentalmente a su Inner, puso sus manos sobre sus oídos intentando acallar sus pensamientos.

-¿Sakura-chan? –Dijo extrañado el rubio con la vista fija en ella, este miro uno segundos la pelea para luego volver su vista sobre su rostro, sin ápice de angustia.

Esta lo miró, él no estaba preocupado por Sasuke, él ya lo había dado por perdido, pudo notarlo en la tristeza que se acumulaba en cada uno de los tonos que cubrían sus ojos, su rostro, su alma. Probablemente una parte de él lo odiaba, o tal vez no, igual como debería hacerlo ella, pero no, _ella seguía…_

-No pasa nada Naruto –Susurró recuperando la cordura durante unos segundos.

-Pero…-Intentó comprenderla.

-Vete –Le ordeno secamente, entrecerrando los ojos, con seriedad.

-¿Qué? –Dijo dudoso.

-Vamos, no seas tonto, vete, los demás Akatsuki y sus aliados están en Konoha aun, la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea están heridos y no pueden pelear bi… -Antes de terminar el Uzumaki se había levantado de donde estaba, el chakra del kyubi era mucho más efectivo que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera hacer por su amigo.

-¡Claro! Aún tenemos el agua hasta el cuello –Respiro profundo, inflando su pecho para darse ánimo, mientras intentaba no volver a desviarse donde el Uchiha- Sakura-chan descansa un poco, pero aléjate de aquí, esta pelea no va ser una más, no conviene estar cerca –Le recomendó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, pero vete…

-Está bien, pero muévete de esta zona rápido –Indicó mientras desaparecía del lugar en una nebulosa de humo.

Sakura cerró los ojos durante un segundo para recuperar su alma, sintió una explosión, giro la cabeza rápidamente,  observo a Sasuke con un Chidori en su mano derecha, y a Danzo con una bola de chakra en una mano, de un extraño color morado, como un inmenso hoyo negro que se tragaría todo a su paso.

* * *

 

-Sasuke-kun por favor –Masculló irónico el veterano- No me hagas matar al último Uchiha.

-¡Cállate! –Gruñó apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que los escuchaba crujir.

El chidori impacto en el hombro del hombre, creando un hueco en el mismo que le destrozo el tejido y el hueso, Danzo apretó los dientes para no gritar, incluso ante el dolor que hizo que la sangre subiera de golpe a su boca por el efecto de la electricidad, no le daría el gusto de verlo sufrir. La bola de chakra que tenía en su mano desapareció por el impacto y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo, Sasuke sonrió orgulloso ante su logro.

Aunque su alegría no duro demasiado, apenas pudo darse cuenta su ceño se frunció profundamente del disgusto, tuvo que girar con rapidez mientras sacaba su katana para detener el ataque que se aproximó tras sus espaldas, el shinobi sin un ápice del anterior ataque volvió a la carga contra él.

-¿Estas muy distraído para ver las sustituciones Sasuke-kun? –Cuestionó sonriendo con satisfacción, mientras se alejaba del peli-azabache con un salto ante el rechazo de su ataque.

* * *

 

_….Va a morir, te lo digo…_

_…Es fuerte pero no lo suficiente…_

_¡Sakura!_

-Yo… no... no debo hacer nada por él… es mi enemigo –Balbució despacio y muy bajo sin moverse, convenciéndose a si misma.

_…Pero es Sasuke-kun…_

-No importa él… él me odia… igual como odia a toda esta aldea… solo quiere su venganza –Siseó lo que quería creer que era la verdad, para que fuese más fácil de aceptar.

_…Pero… ¿Neji-kun?_

Sakura volteó la cabeza, a su lado se encontraba el peli-castaño vestido con su ropa de Anbu pero sin su máscara, ella sabía de sobra las capacidades del Hyuga, las cuales lo habían llevado muy lejos en poco tiempo, aun así su presencia ahí la sorprendió. Él la miraba fijamente con el rostro agobiado y cansado, como queriendo decirle algo sin abrir la boca, desvió su mirada hacia la pelea que se llevaba a cabo más adelante, un destello de ira cruzo sus ojos, Sakura lo notó. Apretó la empuñadura de su Katana con impaciencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Neji-kun? –Susurró la peli-rosa acercándose.

-La raíz Anbu me envió –Dijo simplemente sin mirarla, concentrado en su objetivo.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó levemente, con miedo, era una pregunta estúpida, todos sabían para qué estaba ahí.

-Hay que acabar con la cepa del problema –La miró unos breves momentos, fue ahí que la Haruno notó que su Byakugan estaba activado- Tengo que matar a Danzo, ahora que esta distraído con Uchiha.

-Pero...Pero él no…

El castaño paso de ella olímpicamente, ignorando cualquier razón que esta quisiera darle; con sigilo se acercó lentamente al lugar donde se disputaban su objetivo y el Uchiha menos, empuño con firmeza su katana, posicionándose correctamente para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Neji volvió a materializarse en la espalda de Danzo, el filo de su arma rozo estrechamente su cuello, cuando el azabache pudo recapacitar a la intervención sus ojos destellaron bajo el odio ante tal osadía.

-Hyuga no te metas en esto –Farfulló encolerizado, su Sharingan estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir las mil penas del infierno.

-No tienes derecho a opinar Uchiha Sasuke –Articuló sin desviar la atención de su presa, la cual estaba inmóvil, como si no existiera en esa breve conversación.

Cuando por fin se dispuso terminar de hacer su trabajo, cortando el cuello del hombre que tenía entre su cuero y su katana, apenas al tocarlo se deshizo en una espesa nube de humo blanco. Neji frunció el ceño irritado al perder su oportunidad, trato de focalizar la mirada y encontrar al anciano, pero aunque podía ver a kilómetros de distancia ya no podía distinguir su rastro.

Sasuke hizo lo suyo, con el Sharingan fulgurando extasiado visualizo todo el entorno sin poder hallar nada, solamente al oji-blanco que tenía casi enfrente suyo con la misma inútil percepción de su alrededor; las ganas de desquitar su frustración contra él incrementaron sustancialmente al pasar de los segundos, la niebla seguía rodeándolos, como si hubieran detonado una bomba de humo inacabable.

Estaba totalmente colérico, tenía que terminar todo esto…

_Ahora._

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Bajo el llamado de su nombre el Uchiha de inmediato desvió la mirada en su dirección, sabía perfectamente bien que la peli-rosa estaba cerca, la había visto llegar a socorrer al Uzumaki. Frunció el ceño irritado ¿Qué demonios pensaba viniendo hacia él?, trato con todas sus fuerzas ignorarla pero el chakra de la Haruno terminaba de aproximarse demasiado a él, ¿Intentaría atacarlo? ¿Matarlo mientras lo cubría la neblina?

Pero fue durante un segundo muy breve, que un repentino dolor de cabeza lo hizo cerrar los ojos de golpe, un intenso zumbido en los oídos lo descolocó, sintió la sangre correr por sus mejillas proveniente de sus ojos, se llevó la mano derecha a los mismos con sorpresa; antes de poder recuperarse y subir la guardia fue empujado con fuerza desestabilizándolo y sacándolo de su posición, como sí una roca lo hubiese atropellado. Su cuerpo golpeo el suelo pesadamente, sin entender qué demonios pasaba; cuando por fin pudo enfocar correctamente vio a la peli-rosa a su lado en la tierra, agitada y pálida, tomándolo del antebrazo derecho, ella lo soltó de golpe apenas lo vio recuperar el sentido.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡No seas una mol… –Su intentó de reproche fue silenciado por una queja aún más alta y colérica.

-¡Niñata! –Rezongó como una bestia a la que le quitaron su presa, lleno de ira.

Danzo tenía perfectamente calculado el ataque iba a terminar silenciosamente incrustado en el corazón del ojinegro, la niebla que había creado gracias a la ilusión de su Sharingan era tan perfecta que ni siquiera un Hyuga ni un Uchiha juntos podían ver a través de ella, pero no, todo se había ido a la basura por la maldita peli-rosa que no fue afectada por su genjutsu, la misma que empujo en el momento exacto al azabache salvándole la vida. ¿Cómo no había previsto ese pequeño, maldito, detalle?

Neji Hyuga ya había sido enviado a unos cuantos metros de distancia con fracturas múltiples en las costillas, y probablemente las piernas, apenas tuvo la oportunidad de dejarlo fuera del área para solo preocuparse del último Uchiha. Pero no la había visto a ella… o quizá sí, pero le fue tan insignificante que jamás pensó que arriesgaría su cuello involucrándose hasta ese punto. Esa pequeña escoria había arruinado todo su perfecto plan.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –El azabache ni por instante podía haber sido consiente que Danzo estaba tan cerca de él, estaba completamente seguro de haber visto el perímetro y no haber localizado ni un rastro de su chakra, no caía en su cabeza el hecho de que la oji-jade pudiera ver algo que el no.

-¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Pagaras caro tu imprudencia! –Vociferó el anciano mientras se acercaba a paso firma a esta.

Lo más rápido que pudo Sakura se levantó del suelo, intentando mantener su corazón en el mismo lugar que había sido creado, sus piernas temblaron. A su lado Sasuke se incorporó en un rápido movimiento, pero aún no podía distinguir por complejo más allá de la figura de la Haruno, unos 20 centímetros lejos de ella solo observaba una espesa neblina. Un quejido mínimo capto de nuevo su atención, entrecerró los ojos intentando enfocar.

-Me hiciste perder una gran oportunidad, te enseñaré a no meterte donde no te llaman… nunca más –Sonrió con superficialidad mientras apretaba aún más su cuello entre sus dedos –Nakiroi Do Me... Ne Dokuro… Lai Mina Kiru… Yoku Nari

Sus palabras resonaban intervenidas con pequeñas pausas, la peli-rosa no pudo intentar zafarse ante la fuerza de su agarre, se sentía adormecida, como si le hubiesen puesto una dosis de anestesia, sus ojos enfocaron al anciano que parecía poseído por alguna especie de aura rojiza. Pero él tenía claro lo que hacía, ese jutsu prohibido era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a alguien, pero aún más útil para provoca un cierre complejo de los canales de chakra, de los sentidos, de la fisiología: inutilizando a alguien como persona… _como ninja._

_…Por lo menos ayudamos a Sasuke-kun una vez…_

-"Sí… creo que zanjaremos la deuda por todas las veces que él nos salvó la vida… antes" –Pensó cerrando los ojos, intentando reconfortarse ante la idea- Siento haber sido una molestia… –Musitó a media voz, entre la inminente fuerza que rodeaba su cuello, dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Ayako no dama –Sonrió tétricamente antes de nombrar la última palabra del jutsu que había creado, el aura de chakra que lo rodeaba se tornó aún más oscura–Fidari…

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura espero con el corazón tranquilo el ataque que se avecinaba, dispuesta totalmente a desaparecer, a darse por vencida. El recuerdo del examen Chunnin cruzo su cabeza por un breve instante, como diciéndole que estaba haciendo lo correcto… que estaría bien.

Pero el dolor que esperase la atravesara jamás llego… en un breve instante, como en cámara lenta, su cuello se desligaba de los grumosos dedos de su atacante, mientras su cuerpo caía lentamente, abrió los ojos sin entender lo que sucedía, para cuando finalmente vio la realidad, un grito ahogado de dolor volvió la escena a su velocidad real. Su cabeza se azotó contra la tierra, pero lejos de sentir dolor, sus pupilas solo pudieron enfocar el cuerpo delante suyo.

-¡Sasuke! –Salió un grito desgarrador de su garganta, que resonó más allá de la ilusión.

El entidad de Danzo se encontraba atravesado desde adelante por la Katana chirriante de electricidad del Uchiha, entrando por la zona de su corazón y cruzando todo su torso hasta el otro extremo de su cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre burbujeara ante el contacto de la estática contra su carne. Este aún se encontraba apoyado en el peli-azabache, con una sonrisa retorcida inundada de sangre, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba levemente inclinado sobre él, con la mano del anciano incrustada en el cuello, como si lo hubiese quemado, el vapor seguía saliendo de la unión de sus carnes.

Y fue como una ilusión…

El chakra de Danzo se esfumo en un parpadeo, casi como si jamás hubiese existido, su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras seguía siendo desgarrado por la katana que terminaba de cortar por completo desde su pecho hasta su hombro izquierdo, dividiendo cacofónicamente la estabilidad de su carne, desplomándose de espaldas sobre un charco de sangre y tierra, completamente abierto, sin vida. Casi en ese mismo instante se podía escuchar el suspiro aliviado de gran parte de la aldea, alzando un grito envestido de felicidad.

Pero en el mismo instante que este termino de inhalar oxígeno, el chakra de Sasuke también se evaporo, como si hubiesen estado conectados, como la espuma en el mar, sin anuncio, sin esperanza. Su cuerpo permaneció estático sosteniendo su arma, sin moverse ni un ápice; cuando la mano del anciano se desprendió de su cuello aún humeante, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos distinguiendo por primera vez la imagen de Konoha: destruida, en llamas, abrazada por el terror y el miedo, inundada de gritos y suplicas.

En sus ónix negros se reflejó el cielo rojizo, que terminaba el día, como queriendo quemarlos, estrecharlos en un manto rojo, ensangrentado. Sus ojos se nublaron lentamente, y para ese momento, Uchiha Sasuke no pudo ver ni sentir nada más. Estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-No, no, no, no por favor –Gimió con los ojos cristalizados- ¡Sasuke!

* * *

 

-¡No! –Esa negación había salido desde el fondo de su corazón, todos lo sabían- Ese demonio no merece atención ¡Déjalo morir! –Clamó encolerizado Shikamaru, desestabilizado completamente, por primera vez –Temari… Temari está muerta por culpa de ¡Él y su maldita ambición! –Sus dientes rechinaron con rabia mirando la escena.

Sakura bajó la cabeza abrumada, mientras Tsunade ladeaba la suya, ambos puntos tenía razón, ambos escenarios la conflictuaban, enfrentándose cara a cara: ella era una médico, su deber era salvar vidas, sea la de quien sea; pero _él_ era un traidor, un asesino y el causante de que Konoha estuviera en ruinas, al menos esa era la percepción de la gran mayoría.

La rubia miró a Sakura, esta estaba con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados sentada en el sillón, completamente exhausta pero de inamovible, el poco chakra que había quedado aún en su cuerpo lo había usado para salvar el hilo maltrecho del cual aún pendía el alma de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero ahora, en una especie de votación, los ninjas que aún estaban de pie se aglomeraron en su oficina tratando de llegar a una resolución.

-Naruto… -Llamó la rubia para saber su opinión, este alzó la cabeza desganado.

-Yo… -Miró a Sakura por unos breves instantes, con tristeza, para después cruzarse de brazos y mirar la pared, intentando no ser atropellado por sus sentimientos- Esta vez concuerdo con Shikamaru, él no se lo merece –Susurró con los dientes apretados.

-¡Naruto! –Exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

-Sakura-chan… mira todo este desastre, mira lo que provoco su insensatez –Sus ojos aflojaron levemente rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo- Entiendo que Konoha también tiene culpa pero… –Musitó con sinceridad y sin mirarla aun- Temari, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Gai, Anko, están muertos y muchos de nuestros amigos muy heridos… yo no…

-Pero… él me salvo –Susurró la oji-jade mirando el suelo intentando que eso fuese suficiente, para ella, para los demás.

-¿Y cuántas veces te ha tratado de matar? –Preguntó Kakashi con frialdad.

-Aun así… -Intentó argumentar.

-Sakura… ellos tienen razón –Concluyó la rubia, sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

La chica apretó los dientes y los puños, iracunda, se levantó de golpe, su vista se fijó en su sensei con una inexplicable cantidad de sentimientos en una sola mirada, esta le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida, sus ojos jade se afilaron y miraron a todos los que se encontraban ahí, culpándolos, lo sintieron en cada tono que degradaban sus ojos.

-Me... Me da exactamente igual lo que haya hecho… –Apretó los labios, no podía decir la verdad pero si, algo que también era cierto –Soy una médico y mi deber es sanar a los enfermos usted me lo enseño –Miró con ira a la rubia- Sea a quien sea, siempre que este herido hay que ayudarlo, enemigo o amigo -Tsunade apartó la mirada contrariada- Si usted no lo hace ¡Lo haré yo! No me importa la opinión de ustedes –Su voz por primera vez en la vida sonó como un cuchillo ardiente- Ustedes que saben que todo esto paso por Danzo, por el maldito poder que tenía sobre Konoha, porque nadie jamás dijo nada, nadie pudo decir la verdad, fuimos una aldea hipócrita que acepto el sacrificio de otros sin dar nada a cambio, y yo… yo… no viviré con eso.

Todos los que se encontraban ahí presentes sintieron como si los hubiesen apuñalado, por la única y vaga razón de ser, en parte, culpables, de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo sabían, fluía en el aire como un veneno quemándole los pulmones. Había sido como un silencioso secreto, que se infundía en los habitantes de la aldea que vivían pacíficamente, día tras día, a consta del sufrimiento de otros. Ahora se había transformado en un secreto a voces, que se gritaba, resquebrajado, pidiendo explicaciones, pidiendo retribución.

Sakura salió corriendo rápidamente de la torre del Hokage, sus pasos se guiaron casi asfixiados a lo que aún quedaba de hospital, aunque la aldea estaba en ruinas, como siempre el corazón de todo, donde recurrían a pedir auxilio, debía como fuese mantenerse en pie. No le importaba la opinión de los demás, tenía que salvar a Sasuke, fuese como fuese, no por haber estado enamorada de él, sino por las incontables veces en que él la salvo, pero sobre todo, por cumplir con su deber como médico.

Su corazón se negaba a abandonarlo, por rabia, por lealtad a Konoha, por dolor y por miedo, sus sentimientos siempre la traicionaban, el ápice de esperanza que le quedaba era salvarlo, y poder así lograr que él volviera sonreír, sonreír de verdad, porque lo deseaba, si algo deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, era eso, poder verlo sonreír, que volviese a vivir; apresuro el paso, no tenía chakra y lo sabía, o por lo menos no suficiente para ayudarlo…

_Pero debía hacerlo._

* * *

 

-Sakura… -Balbuceó la Godaime al ver su figura perderse en las calles de la aldea.

-Maldición –El portador del Kyubi golpeó la pared con fuerza, frustrado al haber sido atropellado por los sentimientos de su amiga.

Todos ahí querían desaparecer, querían ser ignorantes de la verdad y poder elegir libremente lo que más le distaba su corazón, sin remordimientos. Shikamaru estaba recostado contra uno de los muros de la oficina, intentando acallar las voces que le pedían ayuda, intentando acallar sus sentimientos, a su corazón. La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban heridos en el hospital o muertos, la persona que amaba se había desvanecido delante de sus ojos, como la arena; no podía pensar en nada, incluso si Sakura tenía razón, ya no podía pensar.

-¿Qué hará Tsunade-sama? –Resonó la voz de Hatake, como eco que repetía el pensamiento de todos, después de reflexionar, tenía la voz ronca, y el alma en un hilo. Él también había perdido mucho.

-…–Lanzó un largo suspiro intentando no perder los estribos, dejando su Suspiró –Yo… -Apretó los ojos indecisa.

* * *

 

El sudor caía por su mentón casi como si estuviera bajo el ardiente sol de Suna; llevaba ahí, sola, media hora, intentando hacer lo imposible. Su chakra era tan escaso que apenas podía cerrar pequeñas heridas superficiales con una lentitud desesperante, por mucho que su cerebro iba más rápido que sus manos, nada estaba saliendo como quería, todo se estacaba una y otra vez al topar con la realidad. Furiosa consigo misma comenzó a llorar en silencio, tragándose las ganas de gritar.

¿No podía hacer más? ¿No podría ayudarlo y terminaría muriendo en ese lugar? ¿En sus manos?, se sentía frustrada, inútil y agobiada, como si le hubiesen puesto el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y no podía, no sabía llevar esa responsabilidad. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron hasta el torso magullado del azabache, mezclándose con el polvo y la sangre. No mejoraba ni un ápice, apenas y lograba mantener su ritmo cardiaco en el mínimo para declararlo vivo.

-Llorar no soluciona nada –Una voz suave, como un ronroneo la quiso acoger, su respiración levemente agitada la volvió a la realidad, levantado la vista sorprendida.

-…-Sus ojos se nublaron sin poder enfocar bien a la mujer delante de ella, sus manos no se desprendieron del cuerpo del Uchiha a pesar del débil brillo de su chakra- ¿T—Tsunade-shishou?

-Te ayudaré… ya que fui yo quien declaro ese lema, no quiero ser una cobarde de mis dichos más tarde –Sus labios se curvaron en una minúscula sonrisa, orgullosa del esfuerzo de su estudiante.

-Gracias…-Murmuró entre lágrimas, sus manos temblaban sin poder dejar de sonreír de la emoción- Gracias, gracias, gracias Shishou.

-Veamos…

Fueron cerca de dos horas más las que ambas siguieron en ese lugar, medio destruido, que se removía con cada movimiento, apartado del resto de los heridos; intentando ayudar al último de los Uchiha. Tsunade tenía claro que habían muchos otros pacientes, y aunque confiaba en su equipo médico, éticamente estaba ligando más responsabilidad a este sujeto que a ningún otro; mientras lo atendía comprendió lo que sucedía en su organismo… había una profunda quemadura en su cuello, que luego de analizar pudo reconocer. Negó con la cabeza, lo pudo ver en su estado era una especie de castigo… como si el destino se empeñara en truncarle una y otra vez el camino a este sujeto, sin tregua, sin piedad.

Sakura por su lado estaba tan exhausta que no podía analizar ni forzar su cerebro de más, seguía ciegamente cada una de las instrucciones que su maestra le daba, sin comentar nada, sin criticar. Sabía que algo estaba mal, la red de chakra del ojinegro había desaparecido como el agua entre los dedos, pero no podía explicar el porqué, incluso si deseaba indagar más, estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Ya basta Sakura –La rubia tomó una de sus manos para detener lo que estaba haciendo, casi inconsciente frente de ella- No podemos hacer más, ya está estable, debes parar.

-Pero aún no…

-No –Apretó su mano entre la suya, intentando hacerla entrar en razón- Escúchame bien, por el momento es todo lo que podemos hacer… después te explicaré lo que haremos con él, ahora ve a descansar, enviare a este chico a una habitación –Afirmó con seriedad logrando que esta la mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Tendrá que poner Anbu para que lo custodie –Siseó casi errante mientras enfocaba la imagen delante suyo.

-No será necesario –Susurró levemente Sakura solo alzo una ceja extrañada- Venga, vete a casa, descansa, es una orden –Decretó mientras la soltaba, esta suspiró exhausta, una enfermera paso a las espaldas de la peli-rosa y la Hokage le hizo una señal para que entrase.

-No…no yo… me quedare aquí –Apretó sus manos detrás de la espalda, inquieta.

-Eso no servirá de nada… no se recuperar más rápido si estás aquí –Le advirtió mientras cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho, la enfermera se posiciono a su lado, dándole un saludo formar a la Haruno, que apenas pudo bajar la cabeza.

-L...Lo sé pero de todas maneras –Trató de decir, la rubia comenzó a vendar el cuello del azabache con ayuda de la enfermera, ignorándola- Es mi responsabilidad.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó en un susurró incrédulo, levantando la cabeza.

-Él está así… esta así por mi culpa –Siseó bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Es culpa suya –De repente su tono se volvió sumamente irritado, Sakura lo noto de inmediato, deseo haberse guardado sus réplicas. La oji-ámbar desvió la mirada intentando contenerse.

-Eso ya no importa –Le sonrío un poco intentando calmar el ambiente- Por favor… Shishou

-Haz lo que quieras –Balbuceó amargamente mientras salía de la habitación. En su corazón estaba el dolor profundo de saber que su más querida alumna no se desligaría, probablemente jamás, de ese bastardo sin corazón.

Una vez la Senju desapareció de la habitación, la enfermera relleno un formulario lentamente, mirando de vez en cuando al chico, Sakura noto en sus ojos el deje de ira, en cada trazo que daba silenciosamente con su pluma. Unos minutos después ingresaron otros médicos, probablemente enviados por la rubia, para poner al Uchiha en otra camilla, mucho menos sucia y maltratada que la anterior, para trasladarlo al piso superior.

El ambiente era tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo y hacer figuras con el, nadie menciono ni una sola palabra mientras daban los primeros pasos, de manera apática. La oji-jade respiró profundamente, intentando recuperar energías, y siguió a los médicos con una pesadez inexorable, más alejado de estos vio sus labios articular palabras de odio hacia su, ahora, paciente. No dijo nada, no podía y era entendible…

Konoha ya no era Konoha… sino más bien

_escombros…_

* * *

 

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que la calma, en parte, había vuelto a la aldea de la hoja, las personas creían fervientemente en que la victoria podía hacerlos más fuertes, pero muchos estaban tan destrozados, rotos, y heridos, que apenas podían levantar sus cabezas para ver la luz del día, para intentar levantarse. Existía una brecha sin precedentes entre los que quedaron y los que se habían ido, un dolor que crecía con cada minuto, sin tregua, sin compasión; la aldea estaba dividida entre aquellos que creían haber ganado esa batalla… y los que la perdieron.

La peli-rosa se removía incomoda en la oficina, a medio reconstruir, de la Godaime, la misma que frente a ella intentaba esquivar la mirada ansiosa de su estudiante a toda costa; había una especie de trato implícito entre ellas, pero para el resto de la aldea, lo que habían hecho no tenía lógica ni razón. Había sido una medida egoísta, que se mezclaba con el amargo trago de la muerte, y ambas tenían claro que debían afrontar esa decisión para siempre.

Aun así, la Haruno no podía dejar de estar preocupada por el estado del último Uchiha, ella misma lo había estado supervisando en los últimos días, podía ver a kilómetros de distancia el paupérrimo estado en que se removían los vestigios del que alguna vez fue su compañero. Pero lejos de eso, había cosas que no podía aclarar con su propio conocimiento, con su lógica. Aunque parte de Konoha se estaba levantando, había alguien de suma importancia para ella que no lo hacía, y no veía muestras de que sucediera de cualquier manera.

-Pero Tsunade-shishou –Hastiada su tono se volvió mucho más impaciente- Dígame ya… por qué… ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Por qué no siento su chakra? ¿Por qué… por qué Sasuke no mejora? –Indagó con los labios apretados.

-… –La miro detenidamente para luego lanzar un sonoro suspiro, se reclino en su asiento detrás del escritorio con resignación- ¿Ya lo notaste verdad? –Sonrió con un deje de amargura pintando sus labios.

-Sí –Afirmó entrecerrando los ojos- Hace unos días pude darme cuenta de todo esto… –Aparto la mirada hacia un lugar indefinido del despacho- ¿Por qué? Yo… creía que lo habíamos ayudado.

-Y lo hicimos. –Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Uhmm –Cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre el escritorio- Nakiroi Do Me... Ne Dokuro… Lai Mina Kiru… Yoku Nari… Ayako no dama –Paro antes de decir la última frase, sus dedos de la mano derecha estaba rodeados de un chakra rojo carmín mientras la peli-rosa, asustada, retrocedió.

-Eso fue lo mismo que… -Farfulló, atónita y asustada, al reconocerlo.

-Exacto –El chakra de sus manos desapareció de golpe- Es un jutsu prohibido que muy pocos saben que existe… -Miró a la chica- ¿Sabes porque está prohibido?

-No… -Admitió atemorizada.

-Este jutsu cierra toda la red de chakra, y no solo eso, la elimina, incluso teniendo la opción de no matar con eso, reduce los sentidos fisiológico, el sentido y percepción también, anulándote –Entrecerró los ojos mientras ponía la cabeza entre sus manos- ¿Qué puedes sacar de eso?

-Sasuke-kun está… –Sus ojos se abrieron aterrados y negó con la cabeza- No…No, no es posible, Tsunade-sama él no…

-Así es… él está muerto en vida –Cerró los ojos manteniendo la calma- No puede usar chakra, no tiene ninguno de sus sentidos ni como persona, ni los que pudo haber desarrollado en su vida como ninja, nada, es como una persona normal en un estado vegetal –Masculló con supuesta irrelevancia- Pero si hay algo de esperanza… –Volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Cuál? Tsunade-shishou ¿Aun podemos hacer algo por él? –Se levantó de su asiento poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio de la Hokage, con el corazón desbocado.

-No, en realidad ya no podemos hacer nada –Sakura la miró confusa ante la contradicción- Pero tú dijiste que el ataque lo recibió en el cuello ¿No? –La chica asistió recordando la escena, sus manos temblaron- Pues eso lo salvo, supongo que Danzo lo hizo midiendo tu altura, Sasuke es más alto que tú –Murmuró examinándola con interés- Este ataque tiene que ser directo en el rostro para que haga el efecto deseado, matar o eliminar todo rastro de energía, supongo que Danzo quería hacer eso, eliminarte como ninja pero no matarte… Eso quiere decir que lo más probable es que Sasuke despierte.

-¡¿De verdad?! –Preguntó sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

-No te alegres tanto –Sakura se encogió apenada, entendía que su comportamiento no era adecuado para la situación- Puede que despierte, pero si lo hace lo más probable es que quiera morir, su orgullo lo empujaría hasta ahí…-Musitó anecdóticamente con tono bajo, como reflexionando sobre algo más allá de la simple información.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tendría? –Preguntó abriendo los ojos encrespada.

-Por lo que he visto en sus exámenes hasta ahora… –Comenzó con un tono profesional, removiendo unos papeles sobre su escritorio, como si realmente quisiera leer algo nuevo en ellos- La mayoría de sus sentidos se encuentran bien, al igual que sus funciones cerebrales como motoras… obviamente deben comprobarse cuando despierte pero…

-¡Dígamelo de una vez! –Gruñó, alterada bajo el halo de incertidumbre que su sensei acrecentaba en cada segundo.

-Sasuke está ciego –Siseó con seriedad y la mirada inmutable.

-¿Qué?… -Murmuró en un hilo de voz.

_Eran sus pecados, haciéndolo pagar_.


	2. Capítulo 2: Las culpas que no puedes borrar

Me parecía todo completamente irracional, ilógico, y descabellado, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?,  **no** , simplemente en mi cabeza no caía el pensamiento de que eso fuese justo, quería… devolver el tiempo, retrocederlo y arreglar lo que estaba pasando, que simplemente nada de esto estuviese pasando, que fuese un sueño, un sueño del cual podía despertar

-¿Por...qué… –Susurré con suavidad, mirando el pálido rostro del Uchiha- ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Fue a acaso involuntario? O…. ¿Aún me tienes algo de estima? –Ladeé la cabeza mirando hacia otra dirección, intentando no estrangular las opciones- Todo esto es mi culpa, siempre… siempre arruino todo…

Ahora su mundo realmente estaba rodeando por las sombras, desde todas las aristas de su cuerpo, su mente… su alma. Un nudo se formó dolorosamente en mi garganta, como si quiera asfixiarme, me encogí apretando mis piernas aún más fuerte contra mi pecho en el incómodo sillón. No podía siquiera respirar en esa habitación, pero debía estar ahí.

Hundí mi cabeza entre mis muslos, apreté los labios y reprimí un quejido, todo está mal, estaba tan mal… ya no había amigos, ya no había Konoha, ya no había nada, solo ese sentimiento de culpa que crecía con rapidez en mi pecho y me impedía pensar con claridad, como si quisiera tragarme y jamás dejarme salir.

-Sakura –Llamó la voz áspera del chico que acababa de entrar silenciosamente en la habitación.

-…-Alcé la cabeza sin ánimos, mis ojos enfocaron el rostro demacrado del Hyuga, mientras volvía a inclinar mi mentón sobre mis rodillas- Buenos días, Neji-kun –Susurré, y pude notar la fragilidad de mi voz en su intento de desprenderse de mi garganta.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?…-Comenzó él, con una voz acida, mientras yo fruncía el ceño a sabiendas de lo que se avecinaba- Con este bas…

-Cállate Neji –Corte rápidamente, sin tiempo a reproches- No quiero que vuelvas a llamarlo así.

-Pues acostúmbrate, toda la aldea lo llama así y de mil formas más que te desagradaran –Observo con ojo crítico y voz punzante mientras sus ojos platinos se fijaban en mí con desdén.

-Él no tiene la culpa… -Susurré intentando excusar.

-Claro que la tiene, todo empezó por su culpa –Gruñó, notablemente enfadado, sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro del poseedor del Sharingan con furia- Por su culpa muchos de tus amigos están muertos, y de los míos también –Levanté la vista angustiada, notando como su ceño se fruncía de dolor- TenTen… Gai-sensei, Anko y muchos más todo… todo por culpa de él –Sus labios se pusieron blancos por la presión que ejercía en ellos, solo baje la cabeza.

-Vivió engañado toda su vida… creyendo cosas que no eran ciertas Neji-kun…-Ladeé la cabeza con reflexión- Tú sabes bien lo que se siente eso.

\- Lo sé –Giró su cuello hacia la derecha- Pero nunca llegue a este extremo.

-Tu no perdiste a toda tu familia… ¿Nunca has pensado en qué harías en su lugar? –Pregunté otra vez mirando la curva que había entre mis piernas y el rostro de Sasuke.

-Yo… -Sacudió la cabeza- No lo sé, pero de todas formas  **esto** , es culpa de él –Volvió a atacar, desde kilómetros de distancia se notaba que no quería reflexionar, que no deseaba darle cabida a una razón por la cual perdonar al azabache.

-Como digas –Musité intentando entender que no podía hacerlo cambiar, que por mucho que mis argumentos fuesen verdaderos, era una decisión propia.

-¿Aun estas tan enamorada de él? –Preguntó sin un ápice de delicadeza, mi cuerpo se tensó de momento- ¿Tanto así para quedarte sola sin ninguno de tus amigos a tu lado por estar con… eso? –Dijo con la vista fija en el peli-azabache.

-Eso… no es de tu incumbencia… aquí veré cuales son mis amigos, si me dejan o no –Gruñí con la voz apretada y penetrante mientras apretaba mis puños bajo mis piernas- Será mejor que te marches Neji.

-Maldición –Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí con dolor, lo notaba en cada una de sus facciones- No entiendes que… -Lo observé cerrar los ojos y dar media vuelta, sin siquiera despedirse, desapareció de la habitación.

-Lo siento Neji, pero él… -Volví a mirar el rostro inescrutable y lleno de vendas del chico- Le debo demasiado.

Y era verdad, yo sabía cuánto le debía, también sabía perfectamente bien cuánto daño me había hecho, emocional y probablemente un par de intentos de físicamente, pero no podía culparlo por eso, mis sentimientos nunca habrían sido culpa suya, eran míos, era mi culpa, yo había sufrido por el amor que sentía por él, por una dedición propia.

Elevé la vista al techo queriendo atravesarlo y escaparme del lugar, era mi culpa, y eso dolía más, era un círculo sin escapatoria que deseaba terminar, pero que sabía debía seguir recorriendo.

* * *

 

Gemí interiormente al intentar moverme levemente, mi cuerpo estaba destrozando, casi sentí mis huesos tocar las articulaciones asiéndome sangrar interiormente, no me moví más, o el intento de movimiento que hacía, abrí los ojos pero no pude observar nada, sentí una presión alrededor de mi cabeza, supuse, que se trataba de una venda la que cubría mis ojos, los cerré con dificultad.

Traté de levantar mi mano para quitar el artefacto que tenía sobre mi nariz y boca, claro, resulto inútil, tenía los músculos agarrotados y mi intento quedo en nada otra vez, paré de pensar en eso y mi mente quedo en blanco analizando la situación.

- _"Eso quiere decir que estoy vivo"_ –Pensé con mis memorias funcionando lo más rápido posible-  _"Maté a Danzo y estoy en un maldito hospital"._

Odiaba los hospitales, ese olor a medicamento, las paredes interminablemente blancas, el sentimiento de dolor y muerte que se mezclaba en el aire. No poder moverme ni hacer nada, era desesperante, intenté apretar mis puños para sentir mi cuerpo reaccionar, mi dedos se movieron con una lentitud exasperante.

El parecer no había nadie cerca, no podía oír más ruido que el algunos pájaros pasar por una ventana, y no sentía el chakra de nadie más cerca de ahí, quise suspirar, pero mis pulmones se negaron a darme el aire suficiente.

-" _Danzo está muerto"_  –Era verdad, una parte de mi cerebro y mi cuerpo se liberó de esa férrea sensación de opresión, de castigo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo-  _"Al fin acabe con él"_

Ya no tendría que pensar más en eso, de planificar segundo tras segundo como sería el encontrarnos, el pelear, el hacerlo trizas. Era como quitarse un enorme peso de encima, pero que no traía consigo ni tranquilidad, ni felicidad; nada, como si simplemente hubiese alcanzado su destino por obligación.

Había matado a las que no tenía que matar, a mi propio hermano, por culpa de eso, por culpa de las mentiras que se clavaron a fuego vivo en su mente, en su corazón, burbujeando en odio todo su ser por muchos años, día tras día como un veneno _._

Estaba cansado, cansado de pensar siempre en lo mismo, de tener que estar día tras día, tras el rastro de alguien, tras su sangre, querer morir pero sin poder hacerlo completamente, suspiré, al fin, y el aire salió expulsado de mi boca hacia el ambiente, en ese momento reaccione en que ya no tenía el oxígeno en mi boca.

-Sasuke-kun –Escuché una voz cálida, pero al mismo tiempo apagada, a mi lado.

-" _¿Cómo es que hay alguien aquí y no lo noté?" –_ Pensé contraído mientras sentía una mano suave sobre mi rostro, un olor demasiado fuerte entro por mis fosas nasales, mi cerebro no tardo demasiado en asociar a su dueña- " _Este aroma es…"_

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Sasuke-kun –Murmuró con voz baja y suave, como aliviada, sentí unas gotas caer sobre mi rostro, estaba llorando supuse, otra vez.

\- S…saku…ra –Pronuncié con dificultad, mientras mi boca al moverse me producía un dolor crudo y desgarrador, al igual que en todo mi cuello, haciéndome gemir levemente de dolor.

-Au...Aún no se reconstituye del todo tu cuello Sasuke-kun, no hables –Murmuró mientras sentí sus manos sobre el mi cuello, dándome un grato alivio, estaba fría, tan fría como si afuera estuviese nevando y ella fuese la mismísima nieve.

-E...estas fri...a –Dije sin nada más coherente que se me ocurriera en ese momento, mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado que parecía que estuviese anestesiado.

-No –Pude jurar que negó con la cabeza- No es así, es solo que el chakra que te estoy aplicando es así, es para que no sientas dolor.

_-"¿Chakra? Pero no siento absolutamente nada… ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"_  –Pensé frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya está… Por la forma en que te estas recuperando probablemente en unos días sanara por completo, en unos días estarás bien –Susurró mientras quitaba sus manos de mi cuello.

-¿Qu…é….-Intenté decir pero fui detenido.

-Estas en el hospital de Konoha… llevas 10 días inconsciente, después de… -Su voz se apagó mientras hablaba, como si tuviera una mano sobre su boca- Después de que me salvaste, estas aquí –Su tono se volvió más claro otra vez- La mayoría de los Akatsuki están muertos, pero… Madara logró escapar antes de que Naruto lo matara, supongo que eso es lo que deseabas saber ¿No? –Preguntó con tono seco, yo solo asentí con la cabeza o lo al menos lo intenté infructuosamente

- _"Así que Madara escapó… maldita cucaracha… yo…"_

-Así que el famoso Uchiha Sasuke al fin despertó, creí que seguirías durmiendo por la eternidad –Tosió con ironía- Aunque no habría sido una mala idea –Dijo con tono burlón y agrio, mientras que me desinhibía de mis pensamientos, entrando completamente a mi campo de audición.

-Tsunade-shishou –Regañó la voz aguda de Sakura.

_-"Estoy demasiado dopado para verlas venir… maldición"_  –Volví a apretar los dientes frustrado.

-Parece bastante bien de todas formas –Observó mientras tocaba levemente mis brazos y el cuello, examinándolos con brusquedad- Veamos…

-¡¿Qué de…?! –Grité como pude, aunque fue más una afónica queja, mientras sentía mi garganta desgarrarse por el esfuerzo.

Sentía una presión enorme sobre mi estómago y mi cuello, como una piedra que pesase toneladas, la sensación era tan angustiosa como si hubiese estado asfixiándome y mis pulmones se llenaran de agua lentamente.

-Sí, estas bien –Volvió a decir sin inmutarse de queja.

-" _Maldita…"_  –Pensé indignado.

-¡Tsunade-shishou no debió hacer eso! Su cuello está muy delicado aún –Criticó en modo de queja la otra chica mientras yo, solo parpadeaba una y otra vez desorientado.

-Bueno… eso es verdad –Su tono de voz cambio haciéndose más frío- Uchiha lo más probable es que en 4 días te encuentres bien, no creo que tarde más que eso tu recuperación. Apenas eso ocurra un Anbu te llevara a mi oficina, no me interesa lo que digas, ni lo que sientas…

_\- Ya es suficiente con lo que has hecho y dicho antes._

Segundo después la puerta se cerró de golpe, Sakura lanzo una leve disculpa y se retiró de la habitación también, dejándome solo con mis dudas, con mis dolores. Con ese inmenso vacío inagotable comiéndome, en el ultimo lugar del mundo donde deseaba estar.

Los cuatro días pasaron más rápido de lo que podía imaginar, la única interacción que tenía era el incómodo silencio cuando alguna enfermera, o Sakura, realizaban curaciones en mi cuerpo, en mi cuello o brazos. Pero ciertamente estaba tan sedado que apenas podía mantenerme despierto en esos momentos y nada más, fue como si hubiese dormido por años.

Me revolví incomodo en el asiento mientras esperaba, odiaba no poder sacarme la maldita venda de los ojos y así poder caminar con tranquilidad, sin tener que depender de la peli-rosa para poder dar un peso sin morir en el intento. Fruncí los labios en una mueca de desesperación bajo el silencio.

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunté con tono seco, mi garganta dolió mucho menos, pero aún ardía.

-Aun no llega Sasuke-kun –Balbuceó a mis espaldas la peli-rosa.

-" _Ella dice que este aquí, aquí estoy y ¿ella?... están burlándose de mi…"_  -Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y una leve risa proveniente de la oji-jade- ¡¿Que demo…

-¡Puedo leer tus pensamientos Uchiha! –Gritó ofuscada, la que recocí como Tsunade y solo cerré la boca, suponiendo que mi rostro era demasiado obvio.

-Hmp –Me limite a decir simplemente.

-Veo que tu vocabulario sigue siendo "amplio" –Murmuró irónica, solo puse una mueca de fastidio, oí la silla rechinar mientras se sentaba.

-Al grano –Dije con frialdad mientras apretaba mis labios- ¿Van a matarme? ¿Encerrarme? ¿Exiliarme? ¿Arrastrarme como un perro para que sigan siendo felices destruyendo a mi apellido?

-Nadie te quiere aquí –Siseó simplemente sin ápice de remordimiento, como si no me hubiese escuchado.

-Eso ya lo sé –Obviamente lo sabía, ¿Creía que era idiota o qué? No debía reflexionar más de medio segundo para dar por entendidas algunas cosas.

-Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas –Sonreí irónico, como si ese fuese mi destino y mi castigo- No te creas que ahora eres gran cosa, en realidad, ahora eres un inútil.

-…- Fruncí el ceño desesperado, como si hubiesen atacado una fibra de la cual ya sabía había algo mal- No sabes lo que está diciendo… Hokage.

-Ohh ¿Enserio? –Dijo burlona, su pregunta resonó en mi cabeza- ¿A que si Sakura? ¿Verdad que es un inútil? –Pregunto sarcástica y graciosa.

-Tsunade-sama –Advirtió con miedo.

\- Cállese –Mi exasperación estaba pasando el límite, ya había recibido suficiente humillación siguiendo órdenes y llegando hasta aquí.

-Bien, bien –Se levantó de la silla y la sentí cerca de mí, como una sombra más oscura que me devoraría- Como sea, no te puedes ir.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me quedare en esta estúpida aldea? –Le ironice con los puños apretados- ¿Vas a dejarme amarrado en un calabozo para que no escape?

-Por esto –Sentí el rose de su mano sobre la venda que llevaba en los ojos, en un leve movimiento la desprendió por completo.

Apreté los ojos por la costumbre que ya había adquirido gracias a la presión de la venda, mis ojos se abrieron con lentitud en un in de quietud, parpadeé varias veces, extrañado. Fruncí el ceño, las infinitas tonalidades rojas, blancas y negras no se iban. Era como un sin fin de manchas que aparecían lentamente revoloteando en mi mente. Escuche un quejido ahogado de Sakura… y fue entonces que me di cuenta.

No podía ver, por eso no me habían quitado la venda antes.

….. No podía ver….

_….Estaba ciego…_

Mi mandíbula se tensó y mi cuerpo también, incruste mis uñas dentro de la piel de mis manos a tal extremo de hacerme sangrar, tenía la cabeza descolocada y puesta en vista hacia el suelo, sentí unos pasos acercarse, y tomarme del costado, no reaccione, no, era imposible, yo no podía estar ciego.

¿Qué acaso era por usar el Mangekyou Sharingan? No, era imposible ni siquiera llevaba tanto tiempo con él, entonces ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Algún jutsu? ¿Algún sello de la aldea para quitarme mis sentidos? ¿Qué era? Furioso me levante de donde estaba, apartando a la persona que tenía a mi lado. Mis manos se guiaron inconscientes a mis ojos y los toque con los parpados cerrados, sentí la sangre que antes había brotado de la insistente presión de mis uñas contra las palmas de mis manos adherirse a mi rostro y empaparlo, el olor a metal y hierro me hizo enfurecer más, con nauseas.

-No…- Gemí tratando de contener mi ira- No, no, no y no ¡Has algo! ¡Lo más seguro es que esto lo hiciste tu para que no pudiera salir de aquí! –Gruñí como un lobo enjaulado, furioso, unas crecientes ganas de asesinarla se asentaron en mi cuerpo.

-No es mi culpa –La oí suspirar- El ataque que recibiste de Danzo te hizo esto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hacía?! ¿Por qué estoy ciego?

Ella resopló fuertemente, yo solo apreté mis manos más contra mi rostro, sentí las manos de Sakura tomarme del brazo derecho y volver a sentarme de golpe, cedí, mi cerebro no estaba reaccionando bien, nada nada bien, es más, estaba a punto de estallar, me iba a volver un loco.

Volví a escuchar a la rubia, la cual comenzó a explicarme el porqué estaba así, los efectos del jutsu de Danzo, lo que había pasado con mi cuerpo, con mi red de chakra, mis sentidos. Apreté mis dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, la mueca que antes era de furia ahora era de rabia y frustración ¿Era un inútil de verdad? ¿No volvería a ser un Ninja? Mis sentidos, mi entrenamiento, mi habilidades, todo tirado a la basura ¿Sería solo un estorbo, una molestia, un...

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun –Oí la voz quebrada de Sakura a mi lado- Tod… Todo esto es mi culpa.

-….- Giré mi cabeza hacia dónde provenía su voz, fruncí el ceño casi enloquecido por completo- Veté de aquí

-¿Qué? –Susurró atónita.

-No te quiero aquí ¡veté! –No escuché otra queja más y simplemente pude sentir el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y retumbar en el silencio de la oficina.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Sabes que no es su culpa! ¡No la hagas sentir miserable por tus actos! –Gritó la Hokage, apreté los ojos, ¿Que acaso creía que no lo sabía?.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, pero odiaba la lástima, odiaba la culpa y el remordimiento de la chica, odiaba todo lo que involucraba el dolor más allá del mío, gemí en mi mente con desesperación, ¿Estaba ciego?, demonios, estaba ciego… estaba inutilizado como ninja, estaba… nada… ¿Qué estaba?... ya no había nada que pudiera decir, nada que pudiera hacer, ahora el que tenía que callarse…

_Era yo._

* * *

 

Mi cuerpo descendió hasta quedar sentado en el frió suelo de cerámica que había en los pasillo de la torre de la Hokage, apreté los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, era normal, era normal que ahora él me culpara por eso, era perfectamente atendible, pero….

Mi mandíbula tembló y me encogí en mi misma, me odiaba, me odiaba y lo que menos quería era su odio, un hueco se formó en mi estómago y en un vago intento intente reprimir las lágrimas, pero esta vez no dio resultado como muchos otros, mis lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas humedeciendo el pantalón que llevaba esa tarde.

-Lo siento… Lo siento –Susurré entre dientes- Lo siento tanto Sasuke-kun

Quería que me perdonara por ser una molestia en su vida, por ser la que siempre lo arruina todo, la respiración se me hiso más compacta y agitada, quería salir corriendo y gritar, quería dejar de ser la persona que siempre causaba problemas, querida dejar de ser débil, quería tantas cosas…

_...No podemos hacer ninguna ¿no?..._

-" _Lo in...intente, intente ser de ayuda, intente volverme más fuerte, más útil, pero… pero siempre seguiré siendo eso… una molestia"_  –Pensé con la garganta apretada y presionando más mis piernas.

_….Él nos odia… nos odia…no quiero que nos odie…_

-Yo tampoco –Murmuré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me dolía el pecho, quería, definitivamente salir corriendo, quería hacerlo, me sentía ahogada, casi sofocada en un incendio; luego de unos momentos tomé el impulso y me levanté tambaleante del suelo donde estaba, corrí lo más rápido que pude en cualquier dirección, en cualquiera que me ayudase a dejar de pensar.

- _"Tendré que vivir con su odio todos los días"_ –Apreté los ojos mientras saltaba a un techo-  _"Me comerá viva la desesperanza todos los días del resto de mi vida, porque…"_

_…..No es justo…. ¡¿Que acaso no podemos ser felices?!... ¿Sasuke-kun…no puede ser feliz?..._

-Porque sigo enamorada de ti…. Y eso es lo que más duele…

Mis piernas me siguieron guiando a ese rumbo sin sentido, porque al final de cuentas, queramos o no, aunque nos ocultemos de la realidad; sabemos perfectamente que está ahí y que lo que más duele…

_Es aquella verdad que no es amable con nuestros corazones._

* * *

 

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, y la respuesta del porqué, que casi fue una respuesta que pudo concluir por sí sola, sin nada que interrumpiera la atmósfera, la rubia se volvió a sentar pesadamente en la silla haciendo un sonido hueco, estaba con la cabeza en otra parte, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que fuera remotamente coherente.

-Claro, muy considerado de tu parte sacarla así –Dijo sarcástica y molesta lo ignore.

-¿Entonces qué haré? ¿Lo puedes arreglar? –Pregunté desesperado, impaciente.

-No, ya te lo dije… -Musitó con simplicidad- Eres un inútil ahora, claro a mas que aceptes vivir con ello.

-¡No lo acepto! Quiero mi vista de vuelta, mis sentidos, mi chakra, mi vida –Alegue colérico, otra vez.

-Tus ojos no volverán a ver ¿Lo entiendes? –Siseó con una gruesa capa de frialdad- Ni tampoco recuperaras tus sentidos de ninja, ya no hay chakra que emane de ti, eres un humano cualquier, debes aceptarlo.

\- No, no lo entiendo,  **yo soy ninja** , no un inútil, estuve años entrenando sin descanso para acabar con… –Gruñí apretando los dientes, mi propia culpa me impidió terminar con mis palabras.

-Te tengo malas noticias, ya lo eres, agradece que estas con vida –Susurró a secas, concluyendo el asunto.

Mis hombros se tensaron; lo sabía, una parte de mi lo tenía palpitante desde que había despertado en el hospital, una y otra vez intentando mantener un flujo de chakra a mi cuerpo que resultaba inútil, la lentitud para que mis heridas sanasen, el dolor casi desmedido de mis huesos astillados.

Pero no podía aceptarlo, vivir mi vida casi como un inválido, como una persona corriente, perdiendo todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro; mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía sentir la angustia recorrer mi cuerpo, la desesperación arroparme con frialdad, quería morir en ese mismo lugar, lo necesitaba.

-Entiende Uchiha, ya no puedes ver- Me repitió con más calma- Por otro lado, vivirás con Sakura, nadie más te quiere aquí.

El cambio abrupto de tema me hizo sentir nauseas, fue como su pusieran una bomba en mi estómago. Era obvio que no estaban preocupados de mi vigilancia bajo todas las circunstancias anteriores, pero la mera idea de vivir con ella me hacía enfurecer, no quería tener una niñera, no quería vivir con ella a base de culpabilidad, a base de lastima. Solo quería… desaparecer.

-No, con ella no –Apreté los puños iracundo- No con ella, déjame en un calabozo hasta que muera, me da igual.

-Pues lo siento mucho –Farfulló irónica- Estarías ocupando espacio y recursos innecesarios de la aldea, además no puedes irte, tienes que esperar tu sentencia, bajo las circunstancias puedes considerarlo un arresto domiciliario hasta ese día –Soltó sin interés.

-… -No pude articular nada más, y ella probablemente lo tomo como una forma de aceptar su veredicto- Como sea…

Eso salió de mi boca sin pensar, quise abrirla otra vez para poder negarme pero ya era tarde, Tsunade estaba detrás mío, apreté mis labios indignado, furioso, frustrado, era un sin fin de sentimientos que no podía canalizar y centrarme en uno solo, me arrepentía de tantas cosas, y de tantas otras no que desearía poder arrancar de mi pecho de una vez por todas.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber salvado a Sakura? -Preguntó a mis espaldas.

-…- Negué con la cabeza mecánicamente- Me dio la oportunidad de acabar con Danzo, aunque hubiera sido mejor que muriéramos los dos en esas instancias en vez de esto… -Omití cautelosamente

-Sí, también creo que hubiese sido lo mejor –Soltó con burlesco ingenio.

-… ¿Por qué con Sakura? ¿Ella lo sabe? –Pregunté deductivo, mi cólera disminuyo, solo un poco, intentando encontrar la lógica.

-Porque Sakura se ofreció a hacerlo –Fruncí el ceño enfadado nuevamente. Maldita mocosa- No solo porque se siente culpable por lo que te sucede…

-Así ¿Entonces por qué más? –Pregunté incrédulo pero con ironía.

-Ohh vamos, no creo que seas tan idiota para no darte cuenta todavía –Murmuró con un claro tono de aticismo en la voz.

-No tengo cabeza para pensar estupideces… –Giré mi cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Ella aún está enamorada de ti –Expresó con simplicidad.

Sin saber porque, simplemente en una milésima de segundo, no pareció tan desagradable el latido poco armonioso que mi corazón, como si quisiera una melodía alejada de la frustración y angustia que me estaba sofocando, haciéndome mil pedazos cada parte de mi alma, sujetándola con un hilo demasiado fino hacia la cordura.

Solo por un segundo, no importo que mi corazón sonara diferente al dolor; porque a pesar de cuando me fui de Konoha, era algo que por mucho tiempo había dado por sentado, fijo, inamovible; que con el tiempo había empezado a olvidar, a desvanecerse de mi memoria, que tal vez aún tenía algo que fuese  _mío_ … en cierta parte, la aldea oculta de la hoja.

-Es una tonta –Musitó como un comentario burlón pero con un deje de dulzura- Pero es lo único bueno que tienes en tu vida a partir de ahora.

-Hmp.

 

 


	3. Capítulo 3: "¿Qué es lo que llamamos hogar?"

Suspiré entrecortado, frustrada mis labios intentaban quedarse pegados, estaba esperando al Anbu que traería a Sasuke para que se instalara en mi casa. La cual no era una mansión, sino una especie de chalet de campo, alejada de la aldea, pero no del todo, lo suficiente para que mis amigos viniesen a verme de vez en cuando; poseía dos pisos y estaba ahí… solo para mí, hasta ahora.

A mis 17 años el estar viviendo así me parecía un lujo, ya que desde el momento en que mi madre había decidido olvidarse de mi existencia y no catalogarme como su hija durante tantos años, muriendo sin mediar palabra conmigo durante el ataque realizando por Akatsuki a la aldea hace más de una semana, todo lo que tenía era mérito propio (y quizá una buena ayuda de mi maestra). Su imagen paso por mi mente durante unos segundos, presione el marco de la ventana del segundo piso que daba hacia un pequeño bosque.

Bajé la vista de improviso cuando un pequeño “puff”, envuelto en una nebulosa de humo, se posiciono en la puerta sin demasiado decoro.

-Ya llegaron… –Murmuré, intentando darme fuerzas.

El Anbu estaba con su característica mascara, una de gato para ser exactos, levantó la cabeza y me miró, mientras con su brazo izquierdo sujetaba a Sasuke como si fuese un demente que pudiese escapar. Él tenía los puños blancos por el empuñe, el ceño fruncido y el rostro pálido. Miré a los alrededores, sintiendo la presencia de varios ninjas más en los alrededores, seguramente ante la idea poco probable de que el Uchiha intentase huir.

-Haruno-san, la Hokage le envió a su nuevo "huésped" –Siseó con sequedad esperando a que bajara.

Rodé los ojos por la ironía, en un movimiento rápido salté por la ventana quedando de pie frente del Anbu, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto, ladeó la cabeza mientras soltaba a Sasuke de una serie de hilos de chakra que rodeaba su cuerpo. Este lanzo un bufido de molestia mientras ahora con los ojos cerrados, apretaba los puños y los soltaba continuamente para recuperar la sensibilidad, el Anbu se dio media vuelta, y sin decir nada más, desapareció, junto con todos los otros ninjas que estaba cerca, como si jamás hubiesen estado ahí.

-Bienvenido a casa –Murmuré contraída, totalmente tensa- Sasuke-kun.

Mantuve la boca cerrada mientras la escuchaba, no pensaba articular ninguna palabra de todas formas. Me estaba acostumbrado obligatoriamente a tener los ojos cerrados, como si tuviese una presión sobre ellos; si hubiese conservado mis habilidades de ninja, no poder ver era una nimiedad, pero obviamente en esta situación todo se me dificultaba, incluso para dar un mínimo paso estaba la inseguridad. No podía distinguir nada de lo que me rodeaba, solo era oscuridad, sin comienzo y sin fin.

-Hmp –Emití mientras Sakura tomaba de mi brazo derecho, lancé un bufido de frustración.

-Sé que te molesta, pero no quiero que te lastimes –Expresó, sentí como estaba completamente tensa, fruncí el ceño. Todo se unía para recordarme lo inútil que era en esos momentos.

-Bien…-¿Qué más iba a hacer si no estaba seguro de donde estaba?, más que en la casa de Sakura. Ni siquiera podía opinar sobre esa decisión.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y un tirón de parte de la peli-rosa para que avanzara hacia adelante. Me sentía como una marioneta, totalmente manipulado y sin decisión. Caminé lentamente bajo la guía de Sakura, que hablaba una y otra vez nombrando la serie de objetos que había alrededor, y del cuidado que debía tener para no golpearme con tales cosas. Casi se me hacia una comedia barata tener que escuchar todo eso; pero esta era mi nueva verdad, una broma cruel.

Paro de golpe y alcé una ceja, mi cuerpo se desbalanceo ante la inclinación que sentía con la fuerza de sus brazos, una vertiginosa emoción recorrió mi estómago hasta mi cabeza, dándome la impresión de que iba a caer directo al suelo. Pero eso jamás ocurrió, supuse, por la comodidad que se trataba de un sillón donde había terminado empujado.

-Sakura –Llamé con voz filosa.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó mientras sentía el espacio de mi costado derecho hundirse.

-¿Por qué… -Susurré algo que parecía de lo más obvio, técnicamente viviría con un traidor y considerado asesino en Konoha, pero no pude terminar la frase.

-Uhmm –Se reclinó más sobre el sillón- Creo… que, sinceramente, es casi mi culpa que estés así, además en Konoha, todos te dieron la espalda –La sentí tensarse, lo más probable de rabia- Incluso Naruto –Suspiró entrecortado- Y a mí… no me molesta "cuidarte" –Gruñí interiormente ante tal observación- Sé que podrías adaptarte y vivir solo, pero esperemos la resolución de su sentencia… necesitas descansar.

-…-Crucé mis brazos delante de mi cuerpo mientras ponía mi cabeza hacia atrás- Esto no es tú culpa.

-Pero…

-No lo hice para protegerte –Dije cortante aclarando el punto antes de extenderlo demasiado- Lo hice porque era la oportunidad perfecta para matar a Danzo.

-… -Se produjo un breve silencio, sentí a Sakura levantarse del sillón, no pude imaginarme ni lo que pensaba, ni lo que sentía- Pero de todas formas –Su voz se hizo leve y punzante- Si no fuera por ti lo más seguro es que estuviera muerta, y te lo debo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunté confuso, en mi memoria no había por lo que ella pudiera estar en deuda conmigo.

-¿Quieres algo para beber? –Curioseó evadiendo la pregunta, suspiré, no iba a insistir -¿Agua, te, café, refresco…cerveza? –Averiguó aunque lo último con algo de inseguridad.

-Café –Solté sin ganas.

-Bien- Escuché sus pasos perderse por algún lugar de la casa.

Me concentré en intentar percibir el ambiente, a cómo sería el lugar, qué tamaño tendría y la forma de las cosas, pero incluso forzando a mi cerebro, fue una imagen deprimente de desequilibrio e irregularidad que me impedía siquiera imaginar algo tan simple como eso. Chasqué la lengua ofuscado, sabía de sobra que iba a ser demasiado incomodo, difícil y probablemente desagradable vivir en este lugar.

_No sabía si podría soportarlo demasiado tiempo._

Mis pasos se arrastraron casi apáticos hacia la cocina, tome un par de tazas de la repisa cerca de la ventana. Puse a hervir agua mientras apoyaba mis manos cerca del fregadero, mirando a un punto indefinido del lugar. Sasuke seguía en el sillón con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su cabello estaba algo más largo y rebelde que antes, los destellos azul marino parecían haberse atenuado con los años y ahora eran menos visibles a simple vista; sus facciones más finas y firmes, parecía agotado y enfermo; incluso si su cuerpo había adquirido más masa y músculo solo en las últimas semanas había perdido bastante peso como para verse desgastado como un alma errante.

Incluso aunque Tsunade la había retirado las vendas de los ojos, él se había negado a volver a abrirlos, se aferraba constantemente a la ilusión de qué cuando lo hiciera volvería a ver, y podía notarlo, lo veía en sus gestos, en su angustia. Egoístamente me llevaba a pensar que era mejor, esos profundos pozos negros me ponían nerviosa, confusa y atontada, suspiré. El sonido del agua alcanzar su temperatura máxima me dio la excusa para seguir con mi vida, puse más café del que creía normal dentro de la taza, mientras en la otra ponía algo de té verde y azúcar.

-Un poco más… -Mordisque mis labios mientras volvía al café y ponía más del mismo.

Cuando salí de la cocina el Uchiha seguía sin moverse, como si se hubiese quedado congelado en el tiempo, deje las dos tazas sobre la mesita de centro y me volví a sentar en el sofá, tomé con cuidado el café de Sasuke y me acerque un poco a él, toqué con levedad uno de sus brazos y volvió a aterrizar en el planeta tierra. Alzó la cabeza atenta, mientras sujetaba con cuidado su mano derecha para poner la taza en la misma. Un leve escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al sentir la fría piel de él contra la mía.

-Gracias… -Susurró casi inaudiblemente, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien –Farfullé mientras retiraba mi mano de la suya, mirando al frente y tomando mi té.

Se formó un silencio prudente, Sasuke solo bebía del café con una lentitud inquietante, mientras lo sostenía entre sus dos manos, lo más probable es que tuviese frío era un modo fácil de entrar en calor. Estábamos en pleno invierno, y en unos días empezaría a nevar, tenía toda la lógica del mundo. Él solo llevaba una Aori color negro, las mangas cubrían hasta sus codos y un pantalón negro que estaba percudido y con manchas de sangre, era la misma ropa que tenía cuando lo vi en la pelea con Danzo, di gracias por haber conservado la ropa de mi hermano, por lo menos así no tendría que ir a Konoha a comprarle ropa a Sasuke, me ahorraría eso.

-Le pusiste mucha azúcar –Susurró el peli-azabache, yo parpadeé sorprendida.

-¿En serio? –Pregunté, juraba que incluso había puesto poca.

-Sí

-Veamos –Dejé mi té en la mesita auxiliar que estaba al lado del sillón, tomé el café de Sasuke el cual solo ladeo la cabeza, le di un sorbo, fruncí el ceño y puse una mueca de asco- ¿Seguro que los ojos fue lo único que el jutsu afecto? –Pregunté asqueada.

-Eso dijo la Hokage -Por inercia tomó el café que tenía entre mis manos- ¿No?

-Sasuke-kun este café esta asqueroso –Solté con sinceridad, tomé un largo sorbo del té para quitarme el sabor de la boca- Le falta una tonelada de azúcar, ¡Esta horriblemente amargo!

-Hmp –“Murmuró” mientras se llevaba otro sorbo a la boca.

\- … -Lo miré incrédula, por lo menos ya sabía algo más de él, aunque sus gustos, eran… demasiado amargos.

Pasamos un rato más sin hablar mientras terminábamos nuestros café y té respectivamente, cuando Sasuke termino palpó el borde del sofá y después con una mano tocó la mesita que estaba delante de él, dejó la tasa vacía ahí para después volverse a fundir en los cojines del sillón en la esquina derecha. Suspiré por lo bajo, era extraño verlo así, tan común y tan distante como fue alguna vez; no tenía ninguna duda, esta iba a ser una convivencia difícil.

-Sasuke-kun… -Susurré, este volteo la cabeza a sabiendas de donde estaba, sin expresión- ¿Quieres descansar? Ya es tarde… -Musité mirando por el ventanal que tenía al frente, la noche devoraba al día con demasiada rapidez.

-Sí… pero… -Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas frotándolas, incomodo- Quiero tomar un baño.

-Eh… claro –Me levante del sillón y con cuidado tome de su mano, me sonroje levemente y después sacudí la cabeza- Tu habitación está en el segundo piso, así que tendrás que tener cuidado.

-Hmp –"Emitió" simplemente, parándose mientras apretaba un poco mi mano, totalmente tenso.

Lo guie desde la sala hasta las escaleras advirtiéndoles de los escalones en forma de caracol que tenía, él solo asistió y sin soltar mi mano, pero su agarre se sentía tan etéreo que parecía que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Subimos la escaleras, tropezó algunas veces sin llegar a caerse, murmuró alguno que otro improperio que pase por alto, era obvio que se debía sentir frustrado, prefería no determine en ello ni decir nada para hacerlo menos tenso.

Cuando llegamos a la última habitación que había en el pasillo del segundo piso, la abrí mientras soltaba un poco la mano del azabache, el cual se encrespó un poco, después de abrir lo volví a tomar de la mano, como si fuese a escapar, para guiarlo. Ambos nos quedamos finalmente de pie en medio de la habitación.

-Te… Te mostrare donde están las cosas ¿Podrás recordaras para que no te lastimes? –Murmuré despacio algo contraída- No hay muchas, pero de todas formas…

-Dime donde esta cada cosa, lo recordare–Emitió con una neutralidad abismal.

-Bien –Avancé hacia la derecha y levante su mano un poco- Aquí está el armario, hay ropa que puedes ponerte –Lo abrí ya que simplemente era una puerta corrediza, aun con la mano del peli-azabache haciendo lo mismo que la mía- Hay un barandilla con Yukatas –Solté mientras pasaba la mano de este por las mismas levantándola un poco más- Aquí arriba, toallas –Murmuré poniendo la mano de este sobre un "estilo" de mueble que tenía dentro el armario- En el primer cajón, hay poleras, derecha manga corta, izquierda manga larga –Hice la misma acción poniendo su mano sobre la abertura para abrir el cajón- En el segundo, pantalones –Realice lo mismo que antes- En el tercero ropa interior –Murmuré con una sonrisa al ver la mueca en el rostro de Sasuke- En el cuarto…- Abrí el cuarto, el Uchiha y yo estábamos en cuclillas mientras revisábamos los cajones- Uhmm… Tsunade-sama… me hizo traer a Kusanagi y algunos pergaminos que tenías…-Murmuré, Sasuke confuso frunció el ceño- Puse tu espada en un pergamino también, aquí están todas las cosas que traías cuando viniste a Konoha –Siseé mientras mi vista se fijó en la bandana tachada de este, eso, era solo un recuerdo mío- También algunas cosas que tenías en tu departamento de gennin…

-¿Cómo...? –Preguntó contraído.

-Tsunade-sama mando a quitar las cosas de tu departamento… a pesar de que no tenías muchas, aquí están- Susurré con tranquilidad, intentando evitar alguna otra pregunta infructuosamente.

-¿Por qué las tienes tú?

-Yo… -Apreté los labios- Solo… tómalo como… _recuerdos_ –Lo último salió de mis labios casi inaudible- Solo está tu bandana, la tenía Naruto, pero me la devolvió hace poco, cuando supo que te quedarías aquí, además está la foto del antiguo equipo 7 y algunos apuntes…

-… -Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado como si dejara de querer conocer más información- Dame esa fotografía –Se la di, extrañada, este solo la sostuvo pero no hizo nada más con ella- ¿Algo más?

-Ohh… –Volví a coger su mano y la lleve hacia el suelo para después hacer que tocara unas sandalias altas y otras cortas- Son sandalias y zapatillas ninjas… espero que te queden eran de mi hermano.

-¿Hermano? –Salió casi inconsciente de su boca, lo supe de inmediato por la contracción de sus músculos.

-Sí

No quise adentrar más en el tema, me erguí poniéndome derecha y tiré un poco de su mano para que hiciese lo mismo, un bufido salió de sus labios pero como en todo momento, no replico ni intento alejarse. Me dirigí a la izquierda de la habitación con cuidado.

\- Aquí solo hay una cómoda para que pongas lo que quieras –Sasuke pasó su mano sobre el mueble desocupado- Al lado hay un sillón –Hizo lo mismo con este midiendo su altura- Al centro, está la cama, es de dos plazas, no quiero que te golpees –Musité, este se acercó al centro mientras sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama, camino por el borde hasta llegar al lado derecho otra vez de la habitación- Por los dos lados hay mesas con una lámpara –Emití, _ironía_ , " _¿Para qué me serviría la luz ahora?"_ susurró por lo bajo mientras yo pensaba lo mismo- Después del armario, hay una puerta –Pusé la mano de este sobre el pomo de la misma- Aquí está el baño.

-Es una habitación muy amplia- Agregó, supongo que por decir algo.

-¿Verdad que sí? –Ingrese con él dentro del cuarto de baño, le mostré donde estaba cada cosa, este solo asentía y fruncía el ceño, como grabando cada lugar que le mostraba.

-Dejémoslo aquí, tomare un baño y dormiré –Susurró con la cabeza volteada al mismo lado donde yo estaba- Estoy cansado

-Ettoo… -Bajé la cabeza  dándome cuanta de la cantidad de información que le había dado en tan poco tiempo, solté su mano derecha, mire la otra y note que ya no traía la fotografía del equipo 7 que me había pedido- Pero… ¡Espera un poco! -Grite exasperada al notar como ya se estaba sacando la ropa, mi rostro tomo un tono carmesí.

-¿Aún no te vas? –Preguntó, monótono, mientras terminaba de quitarse la prenda superior- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ehh... es que… -Embobada me quede mirando los el torso del azabache, estaba algo más delgado de lo que debía, se notaba, pero aun así estaba tonificado, tosí contraída- Espera no te sigas desvistiendo te traeré ropa para que te cambies después de salir –Siseé mientras abría la puerta del baño- Deja la que traes puesta aquí, en el baño, están hecha un asco, las lavare después –Comencé a decir mientras le buscaba un pijama en el armario y ropa interior, me volví a sonrojar, volví al baño y deje la ropa en una repisa del mismo, tome la mano de Sasuke el cual estaba de lo más tranquilo, como si realmente no estuviera ahí- Aquí está la ropa.

-…-Ladeó la cabeza y se soltó de mi agarre- Vale, ahora vete –Soltó con sequedad.

-Qué carácter –Salí cerrando la puerta del baño y suspirando.

Estaba preocupada, podía golpearse, desmayarse, caerse o…. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, miré la habitación, arriba de la cama, estaba la fotografía de antes, boca abajo, me acerque un poco y la voltee para sentarme en el borde y contemplarla. Entrecerré los ojos; nada sería igual, lo sabía…  Naruto ya no iba apoyarnos, Sasuke ya no sería más el mismo…y yo… yo seguiría siendo un molestia, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar en esta endemoniada situación, lo sabía….

_Y dolía tanto_

-Por lo menos –Susurré intentado darme ánimos- Algo de Uchiha Sasuke está de vuelta –Cerré los ojos y deje la fotografía donde la encontré, me levante y me retire de la habitación.

Me quede parado cuando Sakura cerró la puerta del baño, me apoye en esta, simplemente sabía que aún estaba en la habitación, algo me lo decía. Escuché la cama crujir, lo más seguro a tomar la fotografía que había dejado sobre la misma, entrecerré los ojos, mientras mi cuerpo todavía se apoyaba en la puerta, un susurro de sus labios llego a mis oídos como una queja hambrienta.

-¿Algo no? –Murmuré para mí mismo, hipócritamente.

Termine de desvestirme mientras palpaba con mis manos el borde de la bañera y me metía en la misma. Abrí el grifo, inmediatamente salió con fuerza un chorro tibio de agua, la cerré, aturdido por la sensación que la ducha dejaba en mi cuerpo. Cambié de opción mientras daba al máximo el agua fría, esta se deslizo por mi cuerpo como cuchillas diminutas entrando en cada poro de mi piel, apreté los dientes intentando no pensar.

_Pero era más fácil volver a ver que lograr eso._

Suspiré mientras apretaba la mandíbula, mis manos se deslizaron a mi rostro intentando despabilar, estaba tan fría que parecía a punto de volverse hielo, las fechas solo hacían que la cercanía con el invierno en Konoha fuese aún más notoria la forma en que se desvanecía el calor. Mis músculos comenzaban a temblar sin mi consentimiento, y mis pies se adormecieron por la temperatura. Era el fiel reflejo de mi impotencia: congelado, estático e inútil. Una parte de mi sentía profundas ganas de gritar, de golpear y de llorar… ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no había sufrido lo suficiente? ¿Era mi forma de pagar por vivir en la ignorancia de mi hermano? ¿Por acabar con la única persona valiosa dentro de esta maldita aldea?

- **Maldición… Maldición… Maldición** –Gruñí mientras bajaba mis manos hasta la altura de mi pecho y apretaba mis dedos contra el mismo.

¿Quién iba a decir que iba a terminar así?, que iba a terminar viviendo con Haruno Sakura, que necesitaría una puñetera niñera porque no podía hacer nada solo. Fruncí el ceño más y mis dientes rechinaron, mientras el simple rose del agua con mi piel comenzaba a volverse dolor indescriptible, estaba tan helada… tan helada como el día en que mi corazón perdió todo sentimiento de calidez.

Necesitaba gritar, pero no podía, mi orgullo ya iba por el suelo y a cada momento iba más debajo de lo que una vez llegue a pensar que podía llegar; pasaron unos 10 minutos donde mi cuerpo apenas se movió, cerré la llave del agua y suspiré con fuerza, tenía congelado hasta los huesos, estire mi cuello y escuche sonar los huesos de mi espalda, en un respingo de dolor gemí levemente mientras salía de la bañera, las vendas que había traído estaban en algún lugar, las heridas que aún tenía debían sanar así, estaba harto de ellas.

-Este maldito cuello… –Gruñí mientras lo tocaba con desgana, podía sentir el escozor de la cicatrización húmeda y las marcas aún grabadas en mi piel.

Tomé una toalla y sequé mi cuerpo con pesadez, para después buscar la ropa que había traído Sakura para mí, y ponérmela, froté con una toalla mi cabello durante unos cuantos segundos, mientras el goteo de la ducha sin terminar de cerrar y mi respiración hacían eco en mi cabeza, como un infierno. Abrí los ojos… oscuridad mezclada con tintes de colores sin forma, sin sentido, que después desaparecían lentamente dando sombras de distintas tonalidades. Y nada más.

-Demonios… –Busqué el pomo de la puerta para poder salir del baño, después de unos segundos lo encontré y abrí con lentitud.

Respiré con fuerza el aire, algo más cálido, que estaba dentro de la habitación, creándome un placer doloroso al mezclarse con el frio que sentía en esos momentos, caminé despacio hacia el centro del cuarto hasta que mis piernas rozaron con el borde de la cama. La rodeé por un lado para acercarse hasta donde había dejado la fotografía, me senté en el borde de la cama, recordaba la imagen perfectamente, y esa era la impresión que tenía aun, de querer volver el tiempo y empezar otra vez desde ahí, pero no podía, ya no; todo se había ido a la mierda, no podía arreglarse.

-Ahora… ahora que lo pienso, han pasado unos cuantos años –Murmuré lacónico, casi como en transe- No recuerdo bien tu imagen…

A pesar de que la última vez que había visto a Sakura era hace un par de años, cuando estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru, tenía claro que la verdadera última instancia había sido cuando esta intento matarme burdamente. Irónicamente en ese momento mi vista se había desvanecido temporalmente también, por lo que en este momento no tenía una imagen mental clara de ella, incluso estando en la pelea con Danzo, mi atención no se centró demasiado en la misma como para darme una fotografía de su persona, solo un montón de colores, donde la mayoría parecía más una invención de papeles, de aquella Sakura que quería atraparme junto con Naruto y su sequito, a la que realmente era ahora. Una mancha sin forma real, una idea pasada.

-Supongo que ya da igual.

Escuché la puerta abrirse de golpe, parpadeé extrañado, y después giré la cabeza hacía donde estaba la puerta, pude sentir el olor a cerezas que provenía de Sakura, era tan intenso que me quemaba la garganta, fruncí el ceño, extrañamente me parecía agradable, sobre todo después de casi congelarme.

-Etto… -Comenzó a balbucear.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté mientras dejaba la fotografía en la cama.

-¿Eh? –Suspiró exasperada- Ehh… bueno es que quería decirte que mi habitación es la de enfrente, por si necesitas algo Sasuke-kun –Murmuró con suavidad- Solo era eso, buenas noches –El  ruido del pomo de la puerta girar para cerrarse llego muy claro a mis oídos.

-Hmp…

Rodé los ojos, no me agradaba mucho la idea de que Sakura se comportara como una enfermera, estaba ciego y a pesar de que me imposibilitaba muchas cosas, no estaba inválido. Fruncí los labios, me levanté de la cama y tomé la cuadro, me dirigí hacía el escritorio que poco antes la peli-rosa me había mostrado, palpé la superficie de este y puse la fotografía encima.

- _"Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun"_ –Resonó en mi memoria la voz de la chica

\- _"A la calidez que tu llamas hogar"_ –Pensé, mientras me volteaba para caminar hacía la cama- _" Jamás supe que tenía un hermano”_ –Abrí la cama y me metí dentro de esta, pude sentir un aroma a lavanda y detergente  salir de la misma como un choque en mi nariz.

Me cubrí con las ropas de la cama hasta por encima de mis orejas, suspiré agotado y abrumado, no había hecho absolutamente nada pero aun así estaba fatigado. Me encogí en medio de la cama, con el ceño fruncido, no estaba cansado, ¿o sí?, no lo sabía, estaba perdido… estaba a la deriva… desde ahora.

_…Una…._

_…Dos…._

_…Tres…_

Mis dientes demasiado apretados y tenía la mandíbula tensa, me estaba congelando, no podía dormirme aunque quisiera, tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir por el mismo frio, bañarse con agua helada no había sido del todo buena idea, habían pasado por lo menos 2 horas desde que estaba metido dentro de la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, pero al mismo tiempo el frío me estaba atontando, mi cerebro parecía querer entrar en coma sin éxito.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué hace tanto frio? –Bufe intranquilo.

Me di vuelta en la cama para volver a taparme ahora solo hasta el cuello, apreté los ojos y trate de relajarme, pronto me vi envuelto en un entumecimiento incomodo que hacía que me sintiera más inútil, casi como si mi cerebro no mandara a mi cuerpo, resignado enterré la cabeza más en las almohadas.

_…Pero estas en casa…_

_…_

_…y sea donde sea…_

_…_

_…una casa se forma de calidez…_

_…_

Me sentí envuelto por una fragancia dulce, no pude distinguir de qué se trataba, entro por mis pulmones haciendo que el frio que sentía en el estómago se disipara poco a poco. Después envolvió mis mejillas, mis parpados, mi nariz, suspire algo agitado; tal vez me había dado fiebre de repente, unos minutos más tarde sentí mi cuerpo en una nube narcótica. El sueño me atrapo más rápido de lo que pensaba, como un manto abrazando cada entraña magullada de mi ser…

_...y olía a cerezas._

Retiré lentamente mis manos del rostro más calmado del azabache, en mis oídos entraba el sonido de su respiración regular y pausada. Sus facciones estaban mucho más tranquilas, solo hace unos cuantos minutos había logrado conciliar el suelo; quizá con mucha suerte no había notado mi presencia o simplemente se había negado a preguntar qué es lo que hacía ahí.

Me había levantado por el preocupante crujido de la cama repitiendo un movimiento impaciente al otro lado de mi habitación. Cuando entre al cuarto, Sasuke daba vueltas una y otra vez con una profusa mueca de desagrado; sin pensarlo demasiado mis manos habían tomado su rostro, impávido, se tensó, pero no se volvió a mover. Me había quedado esperando algún grito, un replica, pero solo hubo un gran silencio, mientras su piel volvía a recobrar calor y color. Unos cinco minutos después terminó por caer en un sueño profundo, agotado del intento por dormir.

-Descansa Sasuke-kun –Moví mis labios pero mi tono apenas salía de los mismos.

Mi rostro ardió ante la imagen más nítida de lo que estaba haciendo, me levanté del suelo donde había estado inclinada hacia el azabache; estaba probablemente más cerca de él de lo que estuve en toda mi vida, pero no era el momento ni el ambiente adecuado. Ese chico valiente, fuerte y sin resquemores era ahora una sombra depositada en una cama fría, probablemente asustada y furiosa, consigo misma y con el mundo.

La luz de la luna entraba directamente por la ventaba ubicada al lado izquierdo de la habitación, era un enorme ventanal donde incluso había un pequeño balcón. Mi vista se centralizó en la mesilla del lado derecho de la cama, la fotografía del equipo 7 estaba puesta de forma torpe, sin estar centrada. Cerré los ojos intentando no pensar en nada más allá de lo debido, caminé con lentitud hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, el frío era tan penetrante que podía entender por qué Sasuke no podía dormir.

-Que tus sueños sean calmos…–Musité caminado cuidadosamente hacía la puerta, retirándome en silencio de la habitación.

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente helado, como si hubiese salido desnuda a la intemperie, froté mis brazos con mis manos entrando a mi cama con rapidez, podía escuchar mi corazón latir ávidamente contra mi pecho. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, me estaba volviendo loca. Apreté mis labios preocupada para después reposar mi cabeza sobre las almohadas de mi cama, suspiré. Sasuke jamás se hubiese dejado hacer eso en su sano juicio, lo tenía claro, pero ahora se abría un nuevo camino, donde debía elegir cuidadosamente cómo afrontar.


End file.
